roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crane Site
}} Crane Site was the first map to ever be playable in Phantom Forces. It was created by shaylan007, one of the three developers of Phantom Forces. Before it had an actual name, players simply called it "Crane". The map has a four-story office building, a multi-story parking lot, a gas station, a garage, a partially constructed building with a sky-walk leading from the offices to the aforementioned building, a pair of silos, colored trailerCTE, bunker & this map's defining feature - the crane. The crane is the central focus of this map, hence why is it called Crane Site. As of version 2.0.0, Crane Site has received a visual makeover, featuring an all-new crane and redesigned buildings. Cubicles were also added into the Office Building. Objectives Strategy The most notable and iconic part of Crane Sight is unsurprisingly the Crane. It is a hotspot for Snipers, particularly less-experienced ones. It provides snipers with the ability to snipe enemies from most parts of the map. Although it can be an effective sniping position, it is very exposed, with a user being able to be killed from most directions, including underneath the metal grate. A good spot to snipe on the crane would be the concrete slab on the right hand side, however, the sniper's head is easily spotted by a Ballistics Tracker, and is still able to be shot from underneath. More skilled players tend to 'farm' kills off of people who camp on top of the Crane. Great places to snipe 'Crane campers' are the Parking Lot and Office Building, which offer more protection than the Crane, at the cost of not being able to snipe players from most parts of the map. The map is generally friendly for Sniper Rifle and Designated Marksman Rifle users, as it provides long-ranged sightlines where users can eliminate enemy players from a distance. However, inside the Parking Lot, Office Building and amongst the center of the map, weapons such as Personal Defense Weapons and Assault Rifles fair better than DMRs. On gamemodes such as King of The Hill, these weapons provide the necessary Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC) power needed when taking the Hill. A more interesting option, Melee weapons can be very useful for taking out snipers, due to the fact that the user's agility is significantly increased, meaning they can outmaneuver a Sniper and kill them before they have time to react. It also provides a stealthier option of killing an opponent, so nearby snipers may be oblivious to the user's presence. Trivia * Before 2.0.0., there is an Eye of Providence on the back of the office building. ** In the alpha, shooting the eyeball while scoped in with a sniper would warp a user the top of the radio tower for a free sniping position until they would eventually out of ammo. ** Other people could spawn on the user who teleported there, meaning if a user was always on the tower, people could respawn for more ammunition. * The tower in the back of the map is the same tower in the map Caspian Border from Battlefield 3. * In the Gas Station, there is a Swedish Fish package just under the counter on the shelf. This could imply that one of the creators likes Swedish Fish. * Before 2.0.0., all other shelves and fridges were filled with Doritos and Mountain Dew. * The green sign near the crane humorously reads "Danger zone 9001km", and "Nowhere 257km", referring to the fact that the map is in the middle of a desert. * In the Alpha, it was possible to "Wallrun" up the back of the Gas Station to get to the roof. * This map was home of the open beta testing for the UMP-45. * In the update 2.0.0, the map was revamped to be "more clean, polished and appealing" to players, while the actual Crane Site Revamped map was removed from the map roster. * There is a Pepe flag at the very top of the radio tower after 2.0.0. * This is only one of three maps to be desert-themed, the others being Desert Storm and Dunes. Reference Category:Maps Category:Alpha maps